


Meddling Kids

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: Spooky Wars 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bratty entitle teen, Concerts, Gen, Kinda Scooby-Doo esque, Mentioned Sith Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: While on leave, Fisher and Dot get to go to a concert. Little do they know, they're about to find themselves in the middle of a mystery.Prompt: “Darkside Magic”
Series: Spooky Wars 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Spooky Wars Week





	Meddling Kids

Fisher and Dot wandered around the plaza, taking in everything that was happening around them. They had leave and there was a concert being held in the plaza. Fisher and Dot lucked out on getting to go to said concert thanks to General Windu. The pair wore their passes around their necks, so no one gave them hell for being there. 

Everything and everyone was loud and bright, which made the skittish Dot jump every now and again.

“Fisher, was this a good idea? Should we even be here?” he asked nervously.

Fisher chuckled playfully, and wrapped his arm around Dot’s shoulders.

“It’s fine, Dot. We have passes and we have every right to be here. Live a little, my dear.” Fisher replied.

Dot winced as someone shouted and set off a party popper.

“But does living have to be so loud?” he asked.

Fisher laughed earnestly. Dot cracked a small smile.

Their moment of peaceful joy was destroyed when an ear-piercing scream ripped through the air. The two Clones jumped and turned looking for the source. After searching for a few seconds, they saw a large group of people gathering around something. The two Clones shared a concerned look, before heading over to see what was happening.

Fisher took point and led Dot through the crowd. When they reached the middle, they found what the commotion was all about. A Twi’lek boy, no older than fifteen, was laying on the ground, with strange black veins over his body and a weird black mist around his eyes. The boy’s parents were right next to him, panicked and trying to wake their son. The man in charge looked ashen. Fisher and Dot shared another look.

Then there was another scream. They turned and saw a human girl, with the same black mist and veins on her. She stood for a moment before she too collapsed. After she collapsed, five other teens suffered the same effects and collapsed in quick succession. Dot stared wide eyed as the panic increased. Fisher could tell something was wrong here, and they needed some crowd control. Fisher stood facing the crowd and whistled as loud as he could. The people immediately quieted down and turned their attention to him. He always could manage to draw in a crowd.   
  
“Alright, everyone! We need you to get back and give these kids some space! Everyone move back, please!” he shouted.

As the crowd started to move back, Fisher turned to Dot.

“Call the Guard… and tell them to get a Jedi.”   
  


Dot nodded fearfully and grabbed his comm.

Ten or so minutes later, the Coruscant Guard showed up. They secured the area and took the six affected teens to the hospital. Fisher and Dot stood off to the side as the Guard and Jedi asked questions. Dot was watching everything nervously. Fisher was thinking. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he knew something was up. And he wanted to know what it was.

“Well, that’s not the way we wanted to start leave, was it?” Dot asked.

“Nope. But something’s up here…” Fisher replied.

Dot turned and stared at Fisher with wide eyes.

“You aren’t thinking of going and trying to figure out what’s going on, are you? The Guard’s told us to stay out of their cases.”

“Of course we are. Let’s go.”

Then Fisher turned and left. Dot sighed and followed after him.

The pair went around, asking everyone what they saw and what they knew. They continued on until they reached the man in charge of the event.

“I don’t know what happened, boys. I was talking to the lad, when all of a sudden, those veins and that mist started to appear, he screamed and down he went.”

“You were talking to the kid, why?” asked Fisher.

“We were talking about the contest.” the man replied.

“Contest?” asked Dot.   
  


“Yeah. We got a contest going on. Winner gets a backstage pass and gets to meet the band”, the man said.

“Hmm… Alright, thank you for talking with us, sir.” said Fisher.

The man nodded. “Anytime, boys. Good luck.” Then he walked away.

Dot looked up at Fisher. “So what’s next?”

“Next we take a look around, see if we can find anything the Guard might have missed.”

Fisher led the way back towards the main plaza. Neither Clone was sure of what they were supposed to find there. The duo split up and started searching. 

A few minutes passed, before Dot found a burned, black powder near the edge of the plaza.

“Fisher! Come take a look at this!” he called.

Fisher hurried over to where Dot was and knelt down to investigate. He pressed his pointer and middle fingers into the black powder, and rubbed it between his finger and thumb, feeling the grainy texture. Then he brought it up to his nose to smell it. He wrinkled his nose at the foul scent.

“What do you think?” asked Dot.

“You remember that briefing General Windu made us go through, about various Sith practices?” Fisher inquired.

“Yeah.” Dot replied.

“This smells like one of those Sith spells he showed us to watch out for.” said Fisher.

“So, a Sith is afflicting teenage contest participants?”

“Maybe not a Sith, Dot. But someone who knows about and is using their spells.”   
  
Dot shuddered at the thought. Fisher sighed.

“Exactly.”

“But if someone is using Darkside magic, why?”

“Good question. Maybe that’s it. This person is only going after those teens; to get rid of the competition.”

“All this for a contest?”

“You’d be surprised by how far people are willing to go to get what they want. That might be what this is all about.”

Dot raised his head from the powder to say something, when he froze and his eyes went wide.

“Fisher, behind you.” Dot whispered urgently.

Fisher glanced at Dot quickly before following his line of vision. A shadowy figure watched them from behind the stage. When the figure noticed that they had been spotted, they took off running.

“Hey!” Fisher called out as he jumped up to chase after the figure, Dot hot on his heels.

The figure shoved past the people in the plaza, knocking stuff down behind them in an attempt to slow down or stop their pursuers. Neither Fisher, nor Dot, were going to give up the chase. The civilians, Guard and Jedi all watched the two 91st troopers chase the mysterious figure across the plaza.

  
  


It continued for a few minutes before Fisher managed to catch up and grab the back of the cloaked figure, pulling them to a stop.

“Ah, ha! Got ya!” Fisher exclaimed. Dot stopped next to Fisher and grabbed the culprit as well.

“Lieutenant, what’s going on here?”

Fisher and Dot both looked up to see General Windu and Commander Fox, stood in front of them. Both troopers snapped to attention. 

“Sir! We’ve just apprehended the person responsible for the affected teens’ states.” Fisher replied.

General Windu raised an eyebrow at them. “Really?”

Fisher nodded. “Yes, sir.” Then he pulled the hood down, revealing dishevelled brunette hair and the red, flushed face of an angry human teenager.

The boy glared at them all. Fisher reached into the cloak’s pocket. The boy snapped his head at Fisher.

“Hey! Get out of there, flesh-droid!” the boy yelled.

Fisher glared back at the kid, then he pulled out a bag of dark powder and an ancient book. He handed both to General Windu.

“He used some of this to take out his competition.” Fisher explained.

General Windu looked over the two incriminating items.

“Darkside magic.” Windu whispered. He looked back at the boy. “It was very dangerous, and very foolish to use these things, young man.”

The boy snarled and pulled against Fisher’s grasp.

“I wanted those backstage passes! I deserved them! Not those other kids!” he spat.

Windu leveled an unimpressed look at the boy.

“Commander Fox, please take him away.”

“With pleasure, sir.” Fox took the boy from Fisher.

As he led the boy away, the kid turned back to Windu.

“And I would’ve gotten away with it too, if it wasn’t for your meddling Clones!” he yelled as Fox dragged him away.

Fisher and Dot shared a grin, before Windu got their attention back.

“I want to thank you gentlemen for helping apprehend that young man. And for finding this,” Windu said as he raised the book and bag. “With these, our healers will be able to cure the teens of the Sith spell. And it’s all thanks to you two.”

Fisher smiled. “Thank you, Sir. Happy to help.”

“Likewise, Sir.” said Dot.

General Windu gave the two Clones a small grin and a nod. 

“Enjoy the rest of the evening, gentlemen.” Then General Windu turned and left.

Fisher turned to Dot. “Now we can enjoy the concert in peace.” he said with a smile.

Dot gave him a look. “Seriously? After everything that happened?”

“Well, yeah. That’s why we were here in the first place.”

Dot smiled and sighed. Before he could speak, the man who was in charge of the concert walked up to them.

“Hey, you boys did a great job catching that kid. The band and I agreed. These are yours. You’ve earned them.” The man passed both Fisher and Dot a backstage pass each. “See you boys after the show.”

The man walked away, leaving the pair of shocked Clones holding their backstage passes.

Fisher grinned at Dot again, looking almost expectant.

Dot sighed, but he had a smile on his face.

“Alright, I guess we can stay for the concert.”

Fisher laughed and wrapped his arm around Dot’s shoulders.

“That’s my Dot.”


End file.
